Something Silver
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase's thoughts before the end. (Suicide. don't like don't read)


After the vote on my Facebook page (Facebook*com/RainbowFez) the majority voted for this story. I hope you enjoy. Remember like my page for more votes like that. Also by the end of tomorrow my laptop will either be fixed or broken for good. I'll post whether or not it's fixed on my fb page.

* * *

The soft light of the setting sun glinted on the cold metal in Chase's hands. The oranges and pinks seemed too happy for a moment like this, but the red that outlined the tips of the distant mountains spoke to him. It felt like the world around him was preparing, embracing his decision. It spread a feeling of peace throughout his body, a feeling he had lacked for many years. It calmed his heart and eased the tension in his shoulders. His limbs felt lighter than he could ever remember. A weight truly had been lifted off his shoulders.

The pink reflection in the shining silver implement grew darker with the approaching night. The sunset would end soon, though he wasn't sad. He had stood on the balcony of their house since the tip of the sun had first met the mountains. Just like everything else, the day must come to an end. So he waited, breathing in the fresh air while relishing the soft winds that chilled his skin just enough to create goosebumps. And, as expected, the world became dark.

It was time. Chase turned his eyes from the stars, barely visible due to the light of their city and returned through the sliding glass door. No one stopped him as he padded through the empty living room. He turned from his normal path to the elevator and walked instead to the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

The second floor consisted of a single hallway with modern looking doors dotted along the walls. Chase passed three before placing his hand on a black doorknob. The realization of what was to come should have scared him. He had thought he would feel a least a bit nervous, maybe even question this action. But he felt none. Still all he felt was calm.

He walked into the smaller guest bedroom without another thought. The door closed behind him just as silent. Chase stood there, just beyond the threshold, eyes taking in the cream colored walls and the simple blue sheets that adorned an oak bed.

Chase opened his mouth, attempting to say something. He should mark this moment with a statement, possibly a revolutionary thought or explanation of what had driven him to this, but he could think of nothing worthy of being said. He lay down on the bed, resting his head on the pillows. It was the first and last time he would ever lay on a bed.

Chase opened his mouth, just as before, but words were not formed. Instead he pushed the barrel of the gun into the space. The metal was cold on his tongue, far more familiar than the strange warmth that had filled his chest since he first decided to leave this world. It was a nice reminder of why he was here.

He closed his eyes and silently said his goodbyes. To His family, his few friends, and the handful of people who tolerated his presence. The final goodbye was to everything he experienced since he had awoken that morning. The world had been clearer, brighter, more inviting than he ever thought possible. The sky had been so blue and the grass had tickled his feet. The sun had warmed his face and the droplets of dew cooled his fingers. Every touch, taste, smell and sight was magnified in his new, more carefree state. He was happy that the world had allowed him those few moments of joy before the end.

With a steady finger he pulled the trigger, shooting the bullet up through his brain stem and into his brain. He had felt nothing, killing him before his pair receptors could even react.

The booming sound of a gun being shot echoed through the house, startling the Davenport family. The siblings of the deceased jumped into offensive stances, expecting an invasion of the enemy. They would not find out for twenty minutes that the bullet in question was lodged in the back of their brother's skull.

* * *

Please Review. I'd love your opinions. I know it was short but I felt it was good to end it like that.


End file.
